


Becile Bot Story

by GorillazFactory



Series: Becile and Walter [1]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorillazFactory/pseuds/GorillazFactory
Summary: Johnathan Sprague is kidnapped by the Becile bots and The Jon gathers the band to try and help get him back. There is a secondary plot, but you have to read to find that one.
Relationships: Hare/Downgrade
Series: Becile and Walter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544311
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Breaking Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is really badly written, but enjoy my lazy fangirl brain...

The Jon knocked on the manor door, shuddering with malfunctions and damage. Steve answered the door and took a half step back. “Jon?” He looked confused, “Where’s Johnathan?” The Jon glanced away and tried to gurgle something out but choked on a wall of oil that poured out dripping onto the concrete. His eyes dimmed and he shut down, tipping towards Steve. Steve caught the robot with a grunt. “Micheal!” He yelled into the house trying to drag The Jon into the manor. The Spine met Steve in the hall, straightening his hat brim in between his hands.  
“What’s the matter? You called for Mich-“ he cut off as he saw The Jon hanging off Steve’s shoulder. “Jon! Steve, what happened?” Fear flew across his face.  
“I don’t know, but help me carry him, he’s not exactly a 90 pounder.” Steve grunted. Spine looped one arm under The Jons.  
Micheal looked up as they entered the lab. Panic flew across his face as he cleared a space on a table. Steve and The Spine laid The Jon down. “What happened to him, and where’s Johnathan?” Micheal asked as he bag am working on the battered bot. Steve shrugged and sat down to catch his breath. A few hours later Rabbit wandered in. She stared at The Jon then at Spine and back to Jon.  
“I-is he o-okay?” She stuttered out.  
“He’ll be online soon, but it will take a few days for him to be fully repaired.” Micheal replied as he continued to work. Rabbit picked up one of The Jon’s hands, tracing the patterns of metal.  
After a few more minutes Micheal announced, “He’s ready to power back on.” He flipped a switch inside the automatons chest. The Jons eyes lit up in a brilliant shade of blue.  
“The Jon, online. System severely damaged. Further repairs requires.” He blinked a few times, his eyes returning to their natural state. For a brief second he appeared confused then panicked. “Johnathan! We need to go to him!” He leapt off of the table, grimacing as he feet took the weight of his form. “Power supply low, refuel necessary.” His eyes flickered and he folded in half forward.  
“Someone get some crystal Pepsi!” Rabbit yelled. Micheal ran to a chest kept just off to the side of the table and pulled a clear bottle from it, throwing it to Rabbit. She quickly refilled Jon’s tank. He blinked and unfolded himself.  
“Becile bots.” He spat out. Rabbit gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. “They took Johnathan. I... I couldn’t stop them.” Oil began to leak out of his eyes accompanied by gasps for air, reminding the others of his more human build. Micheal places a hand on The Jon’s shoulder.  
“We’ll get him back. You’ve got siblings. They can’t stop us all.” Micheal tried hard to believe the words he told the golden robot.  
Jon wiped at his eyes. “Come with me.” He stumbled towards the door.  
“But... you’re not fully r-repaired!” Rabbit cried stepping in between him and the door.  
“It doesn’t matter. I need to save him. If Isabella were in danger would you stop to be repaired.” His voice had taken a cold edge unfamiliar to the rest. Rabbit took a step to the side allowing him to hurry through. Once the bots had left Steve turned to face Michael.  
“Should we call Sam?” Michael only nodded in response as the two headed after the triage of metal warriors.


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Johnathan and Jon we’re doing and how Johnathan was taken.

Three days prior

The Jon finished packing their stuff into the car as Johnathan locked the door of the motel room. “All set, Jon?” He called to the curly haired bot.  
“Yeppers John!” They both chuckled, as they normally did when both referred to as Jon/John. “Remind me where we’re off to this time?”  
“Montana mountains, buddy!” Johnathan said with a chuckle. Jon smiled at his friend. It was in that moment things would turn south.  
“‘Ello Jon.” A voice jeered from behind him.  
Jon whipped around and saw Hare smiling at him just a second before the other automatons fist slammed into his face. The Skull grabbed John's arms and pulled him away from the car as Hare continued to pummel Jon. Jon could head Johnathan screaming as he was dragged off by Skull.  
“‘Oy, Hare! Lay off, we gotta go.” Skull yelled.  
As soon as Hare ceased The Jon rose to his feet, stumbling after them and despairing in the knowledge that he couldn’t catch them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is still lazy. Hope you are enjoying it.


	3. Siblings

Present Day

“Jon? Hello?” Rabbit called tapping her brothers shoulder. He blinked a few times as he chased away the memory.  
“Sorry. Just reminiscing.” She gave him a sharp look of disbelief.  
“Well, I just wanted to know where we’re g-going.” She stuttered.  
Jon grimaced. “Becile Manor.”  
“Okay. Well. We was just wondering if you had anything more specific, you know?”  
He frowned at Zero. “Montana.”  
Montana Mountains Buddy!  
His hand wiped a trail of oil from his cheek plate before it could splatter onto his vibrant red bow tie.  
“A-are you okay?” Zero asked placing a hand on Jon’s shoulder. It dwarfed the slender bots elegant frame. Jon shuddered underneath the touch.  
“I’ll be fine when this is all over with.” Zero backed off a step and fell in line beside Spine. They walked in silence for a few more hours and the sun began to color the sky rose as it lowered.  
Spine walked to his younger brothers side. “Jon, we need to stop.”  
Jon furrowed his brow and dug his oddly human fingers into the black clothe of his gloves. “N...no. We need to get to John. We need to.” Black streams rolled out of his eyes, faster and faster. He fell onto his knees, covering his eyes with his hands. “We need to.” He kept repeating himself as mud soaked through his striped pants. No one dared touch him as he exploded with all the fear, anger, and overwhelming hopelessness that had been looming since he’d lost his friend. “We-we need-d tooooo—...” The Jon shut down folding forward into the dirt. Spine rubbed the back of the powered of bot.  
“We will.” He whispered before dragging Jon to the shade of a tree. He turned to the others.  
Rabbit kneeled beside her brother. “P-poor kid.”  
“We should all get some rest.” Spine sated matter of factly as he leaned against the opposite side of the tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Jon’s becoming more human and feelingsy... yeah.


	4. Misunderstanding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Becile side of the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff and then some weird semi-angst crap.

Four Days Prior: Becile Manor

Hare sunk against the wall and watched the fire burning in the hearth. Jack had lit it earlier. Hare knew Jack was losing his mind, but couldn't bring himself to restrain the curly haired bot, nor did he have the heart to put out the flame. Downgrade entered and slid down the wall to sit next to him. "I don't know what we're going to do." She whispered.  
"'bout what?" He drawled as he picked at the fraying end of his pant leg.  
She flattened her skirt. "You know... supplies and, well, Jack." Hare looked away.  
"Nothin', I s'ppose." Downgrade knew he was referring to The Jack and not supplies.  
They sat in silence for a few more minutes. Downgrade laced her pink fingers in between his oxidizing copper ones and allowed her head to rest on his shoulder. "You know." She stopped, unsure whether or not to continue. Hare turned his good eye toward her pastel face. "There's a place near here that... that sells... strait jackets." Her voice softened as she voiced the last word.  
Hare shuddered before drawing her closer to him. She buried her face into his chest as oil rolled down her cheeks. "Not yet." He murmured placing his mouth near her ear. They stayed like that as the fire burned down.  
"W-what's up-p-p-p g-guys-s-s?" Jack had entered the room. His mental health was worse than normal. He sat down right next to the smoldering ashes. Hare smiled at his brother who grinned back, his mouth stretching unnaturally wide. Downgrade had gone into stasis a few minutes earlier and Hare found himself trapped beneath her.  
"How'r'ya'?" Hare asked quietly.  
Jacks grin stretched further somehow. "F-f-fine." Then in an instance his hand flew into the red embers and rested there.  
Hare sprang to his feet disturbing Downgrade. "**** Jack." He yanked his brother away from the fire and looked around for a glass of water. One rested on the edge of a reading table. He grabbed it and threw the contents onto the Jack's smoking hand. Jack giggled as steam rose from his hand.  
"Pretty!" He yelled.

"What the ****?! Hare shrieked grabbing his brothers’ thin shoulders and shook him violently. “It was pretty?! You could have lost your ******* hand!”  
Jack’s eyes began to lose the bright gleam that had taken over the instant he had entered the room. "S-Stop! Ha-are!" He gasped out as his head flung violently back and forth.  
Hare stopped and searched his brothers eyes, seeing the madness completely gone he hugged the youngest sibling tightly to his chest. "Don't do that ever again... please?" He whispered.


	5. IceCream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice cream, some character development, fluff, and plot development. Enjoy. (This is the first non-lazy chapter so, have fun.)

Jack sat on the porch. It was one of those moments where he knew his mind was his. A delicacy that was becoming scarcer and scarcer. The sound of birds tweeting in harmony with each other filled him with a familiar sense of longing. The need to be able to create beauty. He wasn't designed to sing, or play an instrument. He could barely draw and don't even try to suggest he write stories. A soft sigh left his lips and joined the cacophony of noise. He heard the door open and the heavy steps of The Skull caused Jack to turn. "H-hi Skull." He called out with a smile.  
"Good morning, Jack. Why are you sitting in the birdbath?"  
Jack giggled at The Skull's question. "I was listening to the birds. They sing beautifully."  
Skull frowned a little. "I suppose one could derive joy from their... patter." The Skull found the screams of people as they were torn apart to be a more pleasant tune.  
Jack smiled at his brother as he climbed out of the stone, disturbing a few scrub jays who had taken up residence on his hat. "Sorry friends." He called to them as they squawked their protest in a hasty flight away. "S-say, what are we doing today? Are-e we gonna go on an-an adventure!"  
"Um... well... we do need more supplies."  
Jack frowned. "No. I don't want to steal." His eyes had hardened and cut through the eldest bots center.  
"Of course not. We can go buy something." He paused, thinking of a suitable surprise for the Jack. "Ice cream!"  
Jacks eyes lit up like twin suns. "REALLY?! You mean it Skull? All-l of us?"  
"Why not, it might do us some good. We just have to... disguise ourselves." Skull smiled at his younger brother. Jack skipped back inside to grab Hare and Downgrade from their room.  
Skull sighed after the young bot was out of sight. Money, they needed money, and disguises. He snuck into the old Becile's room and rummaged through a few of the drawers, producing two long trench coats, suitable for Jack and Downgrade. In the closet a few hoodies would suffice for him and Hare. By the time he met the others downstairs Jack was all kinds of riled up. Hare was still working his way out of stasis along with Downgrade who was slumped against his side. "Wha'ss'up, Skull?" Hare drawled out in a weird slur, even worse than his normal accent.  
"ICE CREAM!" Cheered Jack running to The Skulls side. Skull patted Jack's side.  
Then he extended and arm towards the others. "Here, there's one for all of us. A disguise." Hare groped at one of the clothes finally pulling a thick gray hooded off the top.  
"Bleck." He uttered sliding the awful clothe over his head. Downgrade placed one of the hooded coats across her shoulders and pulled her hat a little lower on her face. Hare smiled at her. "Y'know, only you could make somethin' so drab work, darlin'?" She blushed, or came as close as a robot could to blushing, as Hare leaned in for a quick peck.  
Jack mimed throwing up next to the Skull before grabbing the other coat off the top and throwing it over his slender frame.  
It had been a long time since Downgrade had been out in the streets and it wasn't a pleasant memory. It was filled with the acidic scent of decay and sharp sting of polluted rain. She huddled closer to Hare, drawing comfort from his presence. He placed his long arm around her thin shoulders, sensing her distress. Luckily, she knew the Ice Cream Vendor wasn't too far away from the manor. They stepped inside the parlor and looked at all the options. Skulls strange distaste for beauty extended to the culinary world as well. Jack found great joy in the chilling sensation of it melting on your tongue and Hare seemed to like to watch the colors melt and blend in the little bowl. Skull found the whole idea of eating frozen yogurt rather disgusting, but it made him happy to see the others relaxing and enjoying themselves. Jack dove into a huge scoop of cookie dough enjoying the texture and temperature as it rolled across his artificial tongue. Hare laid his head down on the table watching droplets roll of the clear cup. Downgrade rubbed the back of the copper bot. Skull twitched, aware of the constant glances of people. The sun had reached its peak as the group walked home. Clouds, however, had begun to gather together and cooled the temperature. Jack was running to various shops and pressing his face against various store windows advertising brightly colored toys and trinkets. Hare and Downgrade huddle together, whispering quietly to each other. Skull relaxed seeing them so at ease and comfortable among the empty streets. Besides, home was only a few blocks away. Everything was perfect. Just today. No need to worry about tomorrow, not with beauty like this playing out. They turned onto the drive of the manor, leaving the streets behind them. Jack raced ahead, full of toddler like energy. In a moment he was out of sight. Then everything went topsy turvy. The house collapsed, the drive way rolled and bucked, tearing itself apart. Jack! Skull thought. He picked himself off the ground and ran towards the inferno that had once been home. "Jack!" He shrieked. Hare huddled around Downgrades form, defending her from as much debris as possible, but his head whipped around as he heard the eldest bot calling for his brother. "Downgrade!" He hissed at her. "Where's Jack? D'd you see 'im?" She blinked, clearly disoriented by the explosion. "He-He ran ahead." Her head drooped forward as she entered stasis. Hare cursed under his breath before scooping her up into his arms. He cradled her gently against his body and began to run to the street. "C'mon, c'mon." It's amazing how everything seems further away when you are trying to escape somewhere. Finally he burst onto the street. A small crowd huddled around, staring at the commotion. Hare hesitated before laying her down next to a pillar. He yelled at one of the crowd members. "'Ey! Call the fire br'gade!" The man fumbled with his phone, startled into action. Hare hurried back towards the house. He had to find his brother. What if he'd been inside? No, don't. Hare told himself. Skull was already tearing through piles of debris searching for the golden bot. A shadow appeared in the distant, a vibrant lavender glow expanded from its center and one could almost see the confident smile as it stood above them. A small metal container rolled against Skulls foot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... a bad guy, Jack missing, and ice cream. Isn't that just a recipe for disaster.  
Also, feel free to leave a comment theorizing about this new bad guys back story and whether or not you think *HarexDowngrade is cute or nah.
> 
> **Btw while this is never directly stated I did try to imply that Downgrade was not built by Becile but rather by a Becile enthusiast who mimicked him down to the fact that he mimicked Walter.


	6. Harm Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes robots have more feelings than people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is very short, and more of a filler, but I felt stretching it would ruin the effect.

Jack couldn't move. He was trapped. The temperature was rising to an uncomfortable swelter, whether due to himself or external force he couldn't tell. "S-skull-l!?" He tried to yell, but his voice was wispy and faint. "Hare-e-e-e!? D-d-d-d owngra-a-ade!?" He started to cry. No one could hear him, or come and get him. If able to he would have curled up. Then he heard them.  
"JACK!" It was getting louder. Hare!  
"H-h-h-a-a-a-r-r-r-e-e-e!" He could feel a round of insanity starting. He tried to cling to his sanity just long enough for them to find him. "S-s-s-k-k-u-u-l-l-l!" They were coming closer. His vision began to fuzz. "Har---"  
"Jack! Jack!

Hare yelled fighting his way through the debris.  
Skull was near him working away at a different pile. Downgrade had joined them after the smoke had cleared away. Oil stains traced down her cheek plate. Hare stopped as he lifted a crumbling piece of concrete. He picked something up under it and ran to Downgrade, letting the piece crash to the ground. In his hands he held a burnt piece of red fabric. Tears flowed freely from his emerald eyes as he choked out, "'E's gone. 'E's gone." He fell into her embrace as she held him against her shoulder. He shuddered, racked with a feeling so deep few humans would ever experience or understand. Skull came over meeting Downgrades eyes. She shook her head. His face contorted. Confusion, hurt, and fear flew out and settled in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to theorize and comment them. I'd love to know what you guys think. Also, thank you for 5 kudos. Love you all!


	7. Memory Damage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read comment if you really enjoy and would like to help contribute to the future of this story.

Jack blinked. He was on a soft piece of red carpet in an unfamiliar room. A fire burned merrily in a hearth. He giggled. Fire is pretty, he thought. He wanted to touch it. Sitting up hurt, a lot. He held back stinging tears as he forced himself upright. Each step sent a stabbing sensation through his body. He started laughing. Pain was funny. His hand lunged out and collapsed onto the flames they flowed across his hand causing a satisfying numbness as his nervous system was destroyed. Then the madness was gone. He yanked his hand back, it was barely a frame, held together with a few unnoticeable wires. “It will kill you.” A silky voice whispered. Jacks head whipped up and he glanced around. A shadow stood in the doorway, a faint purple glow surrounding his chest. “Who-o are y-you?” The figure stepped into the light. He was maybe an inch taller than Skull. He looked as though he had been pieced together in a junk shop. He was smiling down at Jack. Oh, and one other thing, he was huge. Jack flinched away. “I’m a friend. My name is-“


End file.
